


Pedido

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Só pensar no sorriso satisfeito que Yuuko daria quando ela soubesse era quase o suficiente para que Watanuki desistisse daquela idéia.





	Pedido

Só pensar no sorriso satisfeito que Yuuko daria quando ela soubesse era quase o suficiente para que Watanuki desistisse daquela idéia. Também daria a ela a impressão que ele podia ser vencido pelo cansaço e ele tinha certeza que ela arranjaria um jeito de fazer isso se voltar contra a ele.

Quase o suficiente.

Himawari foi pra outro lado uns três quarteirões antes da loja, isso deixou ele e Doumeki sozinhos. Doce Himawari, ela provavelmente também sorriria quando ela soubesse, mas ao contrario de certas chefes malvadas ela não usaria isso contra ele mas ainda assim imaginar o sorriso dela acabava com ele.

“Qual o problema ?” Doumeki perguntou.

“O que te faz pensar que eu tenha um problema ?”

“Seu rosto. Está fazendo mais expressões do que o normal. Tem alguma coisa na sua cabeça”

“...”

“Você quer alguma coisa ?”

“Um encontro”

Watanuki esperou que Doumeki fosse dizer alguma coisa mas o outro rapaz apenas ficou olhando para ele em silêncio esperando que Watanuki continuasse. Então ele continuou tentando soar o mais casual e e desinteressado possível. 

“Um encontro. Eu escolho o lugar, o dia e o horário. Você paga por tudo e se der errado você nunca fala a respeito de novo. E mesmo se dê certo e nós tenhamos um segundo encontro você não fala a respeito com ninguém até eu decidir que é o momento certo pra falar, e é bem improvável que nós tenhamos um segundo. E não meta na sua cabeça a idéia de que eu gosto de você eu só to fazendo isso pra eu poder tirar isso da minha cabeça de uma vez e seguir com a minha vida”

“Eu aceito”

Eles caminharam o resto da loja em silêncio. Havia algo ligeiramente diferente no rosto de Doumeki, algo que apenas aqueles que estavam acostumados a olhar muito para o rosto dele notariam. Lá no canto da sua boca estava o começo de um dos seus raros sorrisos, um bem leve mas cheio de arrogância Watanuki tinha certeza.

E a parte mais irritante para Watanuki é que só isso já foi o suficiente para ele saber que haveria um segundo encontro.


End file.
